Misunderstanding
by Eros Amor Black
Summary: A little misunderstanding between our favourite couple and weasleys. Just humor. Review please!


**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. No benefits except reviews.

**HP X GW**

Ron Weasley was not having a good day. Nope. Not at all.

It was a few months after the final battle at Hogwarts. And Ron had many reasons for not having good mood.

Harry and his sister were dating again. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for them or anything like that. He was happy. He wanted them to get together. But it was just that he felt protective for his baby sister. He didn't want her to get hurt again. (His bad mood had nothing to do with the fact that Hermione was away staying with her parents in Australia for a few weeks. Nope. Not at all.) He was not over reacting. It was completely logical.

He entered the kitchen. His mum was preparing breakfast. But Harry or Ginny weren't there. He had checked Bill's room where Harry was staying but Harry wasn't there. So he was already up but where was he? Probably with Ginny. Do they have to spend every second together? They were joined at hips all the time. He scowled at kitchen table like it was its fault that they weren't sitting there.

He asked, "Mum, where is Harry?"

"Oh, Good morning dear. I saw him with Ginny sometime ago. They are on the ground perhaps." replied with a small smile on her face. Ron got up and started to leave but ordered him "Sit down young man. Where do you think you are going? Breakfast is almost ready."

"I am going to fetch them for breakfast." Ron replied moving towards the door.

"They had breakfast sometime ago. You don't need to bother dear."

"But how? You are still preparing it." Ron asked with a confused face.

Molly's face lite up with a genuine smile "They were up early in the morning dear. Harry prepared for them. I think he was teaching Ginny some special omelettes. Bless that boy. I never thought Ginny will ever show interest in kitchen. I thinks she wants to do something special for him. She asked me if I had some free time after breakfast."

Ron tuned out his mum, he knew his mum was very happy with Harry and Ginny dating. She loved him like her own son. Perhaps even more than him. After all she was asking him for fourth and fifth helping of everything during meals. Always fussing over him. And Harry had to like all of her fussing. Git.

"What were they doing so early in the morning?" Ron asked.

Molly replied "They are planning something. I'm not sure."

Ron frowned, if Hermione was here she would have woken him up. Someone should keep an eye on them. "Aren't you worried about what they are up to?"

Molly turned towards him and said with a stern face "Now look young man, I'm tired of bickering between you and your sister. Leave them alone."

"But..."

"No buts. Enough is enough. You will leave them alone. End of discussion."

Ron fumed inside but kept his mouth shut. 'Leave them alone. Why? Why do they have to spend so much time alone. If only Hermione was here. She would understand that they were still young and moving too fast and.. and... Well there were many reasons, really there were.'

After inhaling his breakfast as fast as he could he looked outside but couldn't find them. He ran inside the house and up the stairs and stopped just outside her sister's room. Her door was locked and he could hear some soft murmurs from inside. What the hell were they doing behind the closed doors? They couldn't be doing much intimate, could they? He pulled his wand out of his pocket, ready to open the door but hesitated remembering his mother's warning. But he wanted to know what were they doing. What to do? If only Hermione was here! She would know. May be he should just try to listen. He pressed his ear on the door.

Harry was asking "Are we really ready for this Gin?"

Ron thought 'Ready for what? Surely not sex?'

His sister replied "I think we are love."

"Are you sure, absolutely sure?"

"Yes Harry, I'm sure. Now stop worrying and show me that potion."

Ron's face started reddening. They couldn't be talking about contraceptives, could they?

"Here it is."

"Are you sure this much is enough? I don't want to take any chances."

"Yes love that's more than enough."

"And you have practiced the charm, haven't you?" Ginny asked.

'Charm!' Ron thought 'Must be contraceptive charm. They were talking about sex. No no no...'

"Yes, no worries there Gin."

"Extra clothes?"

"Check"

"Good. Should we take any other precautions?"

"Nope. These will do. Um.. Are you nervous Gin?"

"Yes, a little but you're nervous too, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. I have no experience."

"And I'm expert in this! Really Harry! It's a first for me too, you know, but we'll be fine."

"Yeah if you are with me I can do anything."

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

"I um..."

Ginny's sentence was left unfinished as sound of the kissing followed.

Ron was angry. Very very angry. He was going to stop them. And beat Harry in to a bloody pulp. He waved his wand shouting alohamora but door didn't open. He tried some other spells but door didn't budge, it was stuck. He was really frantic now and he blasted the door from its hinges with a powerful blasting hex. He ran inside wand blazing. And found Harry's wand pointing between his eyes before everything went blank.

Ron awoke after sometime. He was on the couch in the sitting room. His head was fuzzy and he looked around only to receive curious and a little worried stares of everyone. But as soon as he reached the youngest couple his face started to get red with anger.

Molly asked "Ron what happened? Why did you blasted the door like that?"

Harry said "Yeah mate, I thought we were under attack or something."

But Ron was already up and moving towards Harry with fists clenched and tried to hit him. But before he could get near him he was thrown back on the couch.

Molly shouted "Ronald Weasley! You will stop this nonsense and answer my question right now!"

Ron looked from his furious sister to his angry mother and curious father. He must tell them. Than they all can beat Harry together.  
>"Mum, He deserves to be hexed! You don't know what he is planning." Ron shouted while pointing towards Harry "Potter you're gonna regret you ever touched my sister."<p>

Harry frowned and Ginny stepped in front of Harry with a scowl "What the hell Ron? I'll kill you before you touch him. I have enough of your..."

"Stop! Everyone stop" Arthur thought that it was time that they talked calmly instead of shouting "Ron, you are not going to hex anyone and Ginevra you are not going to kill anyone. And Ron you are going to talk NOW!"

Ron looked at Harry with narrowed eyes and replied "They were going to do.. Um.. do that you know..."

Harry and Ginny got alarmed, after all he was outside of her bedroom! Molly has a feeling where this was going but she needed to be sure "No, I don't know. Tell me."

Ron mumbled "Sex"

Harry's eye widened and faint blush appeared on Ginny's chicks. Bill and Percy shouted "What?" Arthur's mouth was hanging open. Fleur beamed while George was mixed between amused and angry.

Arthur took a deep breath trying to keep his calm and asked "Harry, Ginny, were you .."

"No" Ginny squeaked even before Arthur completed the question.

Ron started indignantly "Yes you were. You were planning for using both potion and charm and preparing for clothes and things. I heard you myself."

Harry immediately relaxed on hearing this but Ginny became furious "You were eavesdropping on us! You pervert!"

Ron turned toward his father "See! She admits."

Harry hastily started "It's not like that. It's a little misunderstanding."

Arthur started but Molly cut him of saying "It's alright dears. If you are having sex than it's nothing to worry about. I'm happy for you." with an exited smile on her face.

Now everyone was looking at Molly like she was some alien creature from mars. Ginny had turned around and was hiding her face in Harry's chest while Harry's face was trying to mach Ginny's hair in colour.

Arthur asked with bewildered face "Molly, you really don't mean that, do you?"

Molly's smile decreased a little but with a little caution she still replied excitedly "No no I mean it. I think that they are um... committed enough."

Slight stiffening of the young couple went unnoticed. Arthur replied sternly "Even if they are committed they shouldn't be intimate before marriage."

But Molly argued "But Arthur think about their babies. They'll be so cute with beautiful green eyes."

Weasley boys were now glaring at Harry while young couple was embarrassed beyond imagination.

Arthur argued "Molly they aren't even married and you are encouraging for kids. Are you alright?"

"But Arthur..."

"No Molly, you'll have to be patient for that. And now Harry please explain this misunderstanding."

Harry started to explain "Well we were discussing our plans to take Teddy to a garden when this stupid prat decided to eavesdrop and blew everything out of proportion. That potion was hair colouring potion to disguise Teddy's changing hair colour to black and the charm was glamour charm to disguise his changing eye colour and any other accidental magic. And Teddy may need a change of clothing. Anymore questions?"

Nobody had any question so everyone went to continue whatever they were doing. Ron mumbled sorry and ran outside completely embarrassed.

Molly was muttering about red haired green eyed girl and dark haired green eyed boy. Harry and Ginny were looking at each other. Harry nodded a little and Ginny said "One day mum, not anytime soon but one day, we promise."

Molly hugged them with a huge smile and after a curious glance at the glamour charm on Ginny's ring finger departed for kitchen.

Molly Weasley was having a good day. A very very good day.

**HP X GW**


End file.
